loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
ViVi (single)
ViVi and HaSeul & ViVi are the first single album sets by ViVi of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on April 17, 2017 as the fifth part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'ViVi' featured ViVi solo, while the second album titled 'HaSeul & ViVi' featured ViVi alongside HaSeul. Track list # "Everyday I Love You"(ViVi feat. HaSeul) - 3:28 # "Everyday I Need You"(ViVi feat. JinSoul) - 3:07 Gallery Promotional Images The teasers don't have any special captions.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 ViVi debut photo.PNG|'ViVi' #1 ViVi debut photo 2.PNG|'ViVi' #2 ViVi debut photo 3.PNG|'ViVi' #3 ViVi debut photo 4.PNG|'ViVi' #4 ViVi debut photo 5.PNG|'ViVi' #5 ViVi debut photo 6.PNG|'ViVi' #6 ViSeul ViVi debut photo.png|'ViVi & HaSeul' #1 ViSeul ViVi debut photo 2.png|'ViVi & HaSeul' #2 ViVi single tracklist.png|''ViVi, '' Tracklist Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a ViVi fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards ViVi ViVi_single_Photocard_1.jpg ViVi_single_Photocard_2.jpg HaSeul & ViVi ViVi_single_Photocard_3.jpeg ViVi_single_Photocard_4.jpg each album comes with one random photocard, total of two possible photocards Poster ViVi_Single_Poster.jpg|ViVi ViSeul ViVi debut photo 2.png|HaSeul & ViVi posters are limited edition and could be chosen to be purchased with the album Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEO: ** ** ** ** * OTHER: ** ** ** ** ** Download Audio Credits Songs , Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: @ C& Studio(?) * Mixing Engineer: @ W Sound, @ ??? * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Mastering Studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Song Yuri, Wang Lee Deub * Administration: Jae Kang, Park Sang Ho * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ , Kim Jin Soo ( ?) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Busan Teaser= |-|Teasers MV= Teaser 이달의 소녀 ViVi (LOONA 비비) "Everyday I Love You" Teaser 이달의 소녀 ViVi (LOONA 비비) "Everyday I Need You" |-|Everyday I Love You MV= |-|Everyday I Need You MV= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'ViVi' that feature ViVi solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'HaSeul & ViVi' that feature ViVi alongside HaSeul. References Navigation pt-br:ViVi (single) Category:ViVi Category:JinSoul Category:HaSeul Category:Single album Category:2017 Release Category:Girl of the Month Single